


She-ra and Ladybug

by GeneralVee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Gabriel Dies, Gen, Lila dies, possibly crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralVee/pseuds/GeneralVee
Summary: Mara's ship crash lands into the Eiffel Tower. After that, other things happen.
Relationships: Chat Noir/Catra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	She-ra and Ladybug

Through a series of convoluted events, Catra and She-ra had ended up on Mara's ship, fighting one another even as it flew through the shots launched by the Horde artillery machines on the ground below.

At some point they ended up rolling across the console, inadvertently hitting switches and pushing buttons. The ship shot open a portal and flew through it before either of them could react.

Adora was the first to stop fighting, she shoved Catra away and raced back over to the console as her transformation fell, looking over it and murmuring, "Oh no… what did we push… Send us back!" she shouted the last command hoping that the ship would comply.

Catra stood and readied to jump onto Adora's back until she saw through the windshield that they were rapidly descending through the atmosphere. She yowled, especially when she realized that if Adora couldn't get it to stop, she certainly wouldn't be able to!

As they hurtled to the ground a city came into view. They were headed straight towards a large tower made of metal bars. Adora tried to yank on the manual controls but they seemed unresponsive. It was as if the ship had drained all its power opening the portal. So, they ended up crashing into that tower..

And that tower was the Eiffel Tower!

Cat Noir and Ladybug were already ready. It wasn't like a giant ship on a crash course into the Eiffel Tower wouldn't be noticed. At least, they thought they were ready. The blastwave was powerful enough to knock them back and flatten several blocks within the radius. That destruction stopped just short of the school.

A flying piece of rubble did manage to annihilate the upper atrium of Gabriel Agreste's mansion, which had the obvious side effect of a rather abrupt end to the reign of Hawkmoth as he was preparing to akumatize people while the ship hurtled in, ever the opportunist. Lila Rossi, who had been absent from school that day to lie from home about it, also died suddenly and brutally.

Those who were still alive all slowly came to as the rubble settled. Ladybug helped Chat Noir up and they rushed over to where the ship had landed. "Do you think it's an akuma?" Chat Noir questioned as they ran and jumped together.

"If so, it's like no akuma I've ever seen! Did you see the portal it came out of?" Ladybug asked him and he nodded, having seen it as well. "But I sure do hope it is, otherwise…" she left it unsaid but they both knew what she wasn't saying. Since this destruction was actually unrelated to an akuma attack, her ladybugs wouldn't be able to fix it.

The superhero duo had reached the epicenter before long. The remnants of the Eiffel Tower were wrapped around what looked like an actual spaceship. Cautiously, they approached…

The ship's bay opened and two girls rolled out, having already decided to continue their earlier battle. The one with the blonde hair was much larger and easily gained the upper hand in the tumble. She rose to her full height, holding up the smaller girl with ears and a tail by the throat with one hand as she brandished a sword with the other.

"I'm sorry, Catra," the blonde said tearfully, raising the sword.

"This is all your fault! This is your ship! So just go ahead, if it will make you feel better!" the catgirl spat, though she was still clawing at the hand around her throat and kicking.

At this point, Ladybug shouted, "Hey! Why are the akumas fighting each other!? They usually work together."

"Maybe they were akumitized while they were already fighting?" Chat Noir theorized.

She-ra's attention was pulled towards the two superheros once they'd begun talking, and Catra took the opportunity to kick at and off of her chest, springing out of her grasp. She twisted in midair to land on all fours, already sprinting away at top speed.

"Chat Noir, don't let her get away!" Ladybug cried out and he quickly dropped into his own catlike run after the fleeing girl. "I'll take this one!" she then announced as she turned to She-ra and pulled out her yo-yo, beginning to spin it.

"Wait!" She-ra requested, holding up her arms. Quickly, she also said, "I'm not a hakuma! Or, uh, whatever you said we were. Neither is Catra- but she is dangerous! We have to catch her!"

Ladybug stopped spinning her yo-yo and shifted out of her battle pose, but she was eyeing She-ra suspiciously still. She-ra sighed and sheathed her sword, which turned her back into Adora. Ladybug's eyes widened in surprise.

"Is your sword a Miraculous?" she asked. Adora frowned, shook her head, but then reconsidered and shrugged.

"It's First One's Tech," she explained. Ladybug had no clue what that meant, which was obvious to tell from her expression. "We'll figure all that out later! Catra's still loose."

"We'll find your friend and then-" 

"She's not my friend!" Adora snapped abruptly, but then frowned and murmured more quietly, as if only to herself, "Not anymore, anyway…"

"Okay… well, we'll catch her, don't worry. As for you…" at first she thought to keep her in the ship, but she could see that weird dark vans with satellites and diodes were already closing in, eager to check out the ship and likely abduct any live aliens found within. So instead she decided, "You're coming with me! You came with her, so you know the most about where she'd go."

"Wha-whaaaaat!?" Adora screamed as Ladybug rushed at her, grabbed at her waist with one arm and used her other hand to flick out and wrap her yoyo around a nearby overhanging piece of architecture before they went swinging through the air.

From the rooftops Ladybug could spy Chat Noir and the other girl on the streets below, who seemed just as agile as her partner, managing to elude his grasp every time he closed in. "There they are!" Adora shouted over the rush of air as she pointed.

"Quit chasing me!" Catra yelled from over her shoulder as she slipped away again.

"Then quit running!" Chat Noir shouted after her. Suddenly, Catra spun and skidded to a stop, snarling at him. Chat Noir paused some distance away, not expecting that to have worked.

"This is her fault!" Catra began to shout, pointing at the wreckage left behind. "That's her ship!"

Chat Noir hummed in worry. "Are you saying you're… actually aliens? Not akumas? Because you don't… really seem like an akuma, to be honest." He leaned forward using his staff, peering at her curiously. "I'm Chat Noir, by the way."

Catra took a few breaths before she calmed down enough to regard the boy. The way he leaned toward her, the flick of his tail… "Catra," she murmured. He smiled at her, and then suddenly he was walking right up to her… her breath stuttered as he reached for her hand carefully, giving her the chance to pull away.

She didn't. He brought her hand up, gently pressed his lips to her knuckles. He peered at her, smiled even more softly, and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Catra." She stammered and finally yanked her hand away, beginning to blush as her tail flicked in agitation.

"Hey kittyboy, don't go falling in love!" a voice called out from above. They both looked up to see Ladybug and Adora, who both had distinctly perturbed looks on their faces.

Chat Noir just winked and asked Ladybug if she was, "Jealous?" She just rolled her eyes, though the idea did seem to upset her just a bit.

Catra gauged their reactions, then looked to Adora, who was still being held by Ladybug, slung beneath one of her arms. She had her arms crossed, glaring suspiciously. Catra huffed quietly.

"Hey," Chat Noir said as he noticed something. "The blonde one changed back?"

Ladybug jumped down to their level and set Adora down before she informed him, with more than a little regret, "They're not akumas. She has something that transforms her, but it's not a Miraculous."

"Okay," Chat Noir nervously glanced back to the destruction wrought by the spaceship. "What about you?" he then asked, glancing back to Catra.

"Oh, she's always like that," Adora answered first, from Ladybug's side. He didn't like the emphasis she put on 'that.'

"I was talking to her," he said a little snappily.

"Yeah, but she's right. I don't have a magic sword." Catra said, more than a little sarcastically. She smirked when that made Adora glare at her.

"We're not going to figure anything out if we all keep bickering!" Ladybug interjected as she stomped her foot, which drew an agreeable hum from Chat Noir.

Then he suggested, "We should split them up and interrogate them. I'll take Catra and you can take…" he paused as he looked at Adora. Ladybug realized they hadn't even exchanged their names earlier.

"Oh," Adora seemed to realize that as well. "I'm Adora," she waved stiffly, feeling awkward as she ended with, "Hi."

"Okay, Adora. Let's go talk about this sword of yours." Ladybug said. "I haven't used my special power yet so I have some time before I transform back. We've got to go hide, though. See those vans?"

The same black vans with satellites were just now turning the corners to close in on them. Ladybug grabbed Adora once more and bugged out, calling out after Chat Noir to, "Keep in touch!"

"Always, mi'lady," he sighed lovingly, which made Catra snort mockingly. But then he turned to her and offered an arm, holding out his staff. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Not really," Catra spat, "but…" she came close and held onto him, clinging with her claws once she discovered firsthand how his stick-like weapon could extend to vault him through the air.

The two superheros headed to their respective homes to see if they were damaged.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. Give me ideas lmao


End file.
